


La Femme-Araignée

by Ambrena



Series: Mythes amérindiens épars [1]
Category: Native American/First Nations Mythology
Genre: Drabble, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Legends, Mythology - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mythologie amérindienne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Femme-Araignée

Sur le chemin de la maison du Soleil, marchent les deux frères. Marchent Nayenezgani et Tobadzistsini, marchent.  
Un trou dans le sol, sur le chemin de la maison du Soleil. Un trou dans le sol, d’où sort de la fumée.  
Une échelle noircie par la fumée permet de descendre dans le trou. Une échelle noircie par la fumée.  
Descendent Nayenezgani et Tobadzistsini. Descendent les deux frères.  
C’est la demeure de la Femme-Araignée, ô mes frères ! C’est la demeure de Naste Estsan.  
Deux sortilèges pour vous protéger, Nayenezgani et Tobadzistsini. Deux sortilèges pour vous protéger.  
Deux sortilèges, deux plumes.  
Contre les roches qui écrasent les voyageurs, contre les roseaux qui les découpent en morceaux, contre les cactus acérés qui déchirent les chairs et contre les sables bouillants qui les brûlent atrocement.  
Deux plumes, ô voyageurs.  
Une plume pour soumettre vos ennemis, l’autre pour protéger vos vies.  
Juste deux plumes, oui.


End file.
